


Good Morning

by AllieCat



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: And a smartass little shit, I can't with tags, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Sherlock is adorable, Your teeth will fall out of your head, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieCat/pseuds/AllieCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's early in the morning at Baker ST</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

A warm, heavy weight settling on his left woke John slowly. He wasn't quite awake, but he wasn't quite asleep either as the early morning light filtered in through the slightly separated curtains of his bedroom. Before he knew it, there was an arm around his back, and a hand in his hair, but he didn't protest. They'd fallen into a pattern over the past few weeks, whoever was first up in the morning would climb into bed with the other, it was mutually accepted and John couldn't say he didn't enjoy it. He wasn't sure what exactly this was with Sherlock, but it was definitely more than just friends. John wasn't even sure it needed a name, they just were and it was perfectly fine that way. 

 

"You were tossing and turning." Sherlock's smooth, rich voice, like cascading velvet filled the air. 

 

"It happens." John replied, rolling over to face the consulting detective. Brushing the sleep from Sherlock's crystal green eyes, John smiled lightly. Though the other man wasn't particularly helpful when it came to emotional comfort, he never, ever stopped trying, and John love him all the more for it. "I'm quite fine, love." John murmured, voice still croaky with the remnants of his somewhat disturbed sleep. 

 

Sherlock frowned.

 

"You'll tell me when you're not, won't you?" He asked, though he was silently pleading. 

 

"Of course I will." John reassured him, and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Go back to sleep." John willed, and pulled him in close, his fingers buried in the soft brown curls that he'd come to love so well. "Good night, Sherlock." John whispered, guessing that the detective hadn't even slept yet.

 

"Morning, actually." Sherlock corrected, and John could almost feel the smirk radiating from the taller man.

 

"Good morning, Sherlock."


End file.
